


Moon Girl

by AriaKCapriccio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Moon, Suicide Attempt, dead main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaKCapriccio/pseuds/AriaKCapriccio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Moon Girl appears one night at Loki's balcony. She has some unfinished business to take care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Girl

Loki didn't know who the Moon Girl was. He wasn't even sure if she was real, or some part of his imagination trying to taunt him.

All he knew was that he'd seen her.

 

He was in his chambers that night. The room was dark. Then the Moon Girl appeared on his balcony, sending lights through the windows into his eyes. 

Of course he investigated, only to find her sitting on the railing, lit up like a beacon. She looked like she was made of silver, it was her whole being and aura. Pure silver. With hair that seemed weightless, floating around her head in a halo and closed eyes. She was smiling up at the sky. Then he stepped out onto the balcony and she turned. 

Her eyes were the brightest scarlet, and shone amidst her silver glow. 

"Hello, my prince." Her voice was barely a murmur. Her eyes closed again. It looked like she was meditating,

"What are you doing here?" His question was a reasonable one, she had to admit.

"Admiring the view. Your balcony has the best view of the moon this time of the night."

He was unnerved by this girl, whatever she was. She certainly wasn't just an Asgardian. Not her.

"I can see your curiosity, young prince."

"Pardon? You can see it?" He wrinkled his nose in confusion.

She still faced away from him, and moreover, her eyes were still firmly shut. "Yes. I can. And I am of Asgard, by the way. Or I was." There was unmistakable bitterness in her voice, and melancholy upon her ethereal face.

"What happe-?"

"What always happens. Death and betrayal. Your life is different in that regard? You are above these mortal chains?" She sighed and stood on the rail, teetering precariously.

"I am a god. We live long lives." He took a step forward. This was an intriguing encounter to say the least, and her taunts did not fall on deaf ears."But the question is, whose death, and whose betrayal"

She breathed in deeply through her nose. "My death, and your betrayal." 

The truth in her words was undeniable. Even though he'd never met this girl in his life.

"What did I do?" he asked, his disgust rising at how pathetic he sounded to his own ears.

"YOU WERE NOT THERE!" She turned on him, those scarlet eyes filled with the flames of anger no words or reassurances could quench. Suddenly that silver aura seemed thick and oppressive in the night air, stifling and burning. "YOU WERE MEANT TO SAVE ME, AND YOU DID NOT!" There were tears in her eyes, but they refused to fall. They floated around her head like raindrops suspended in time."You were supposed to be there..."

He didn't understand her, but he understood those tears. She was lost. 

"Where? Where was I supposed to be?" he asked.

"JOTUNHEIM, YOU FOOL!" she screamed. Her aura began to flicker and suddenly she collapsed. If not for Loki, who caught her by the waist, she would have tumbled off the balcony altogether. 

She barely weighed anything, incredibly light in his arms. So he carried her in and set her down on his bed. She seemed so fragile, too fragile for the unexpected reserves of rage that shattered her calm facade. The tears that floated around her lost their weightlessness and clung to her cheeks. He wiped them away.

Loki pulled up a chair to the bedside and sat, hands folded and thinking.

 

"A seer tells many lies."

He jolted awake, barely registering the discomfort of falling asleep in a wooden chair. It was still nighttime, though the sun would soon rise. 

The Moon Girl sat upright, with her eyes closed yet again, though he knew she could still see him somehow.

"A seer told me you would save me from death."

"Me? Lesser brother of the Mighty Thor, Prince of Mischief and Lies? The castoff of Laufey?" Loki scoffed. "If there's one thing I haven't done, it's what everyone expects. And you're looking very alive for a dead woman."

She clenched her fists. "I have been cursed to this form, this half life. As you have been since birth. We are not whole. We are one and the same, my prince."

Something in her words tempted his own fury. She did not, she could not even begin to understand him. She did not know him. She was a stranger in all regards, and to dare compare herself to him! She didn't live her whole life like him, with a constant loathing and fear for his own kind, and self, always reminded of those who left him to die. 

He snarled, "I may be a monster, but at least I'm not sniveling about my fate like some pathetic child! You think you and I are one, but we are not! I am a god, while you are just some pathetic shade playing at being alive at all!"

She slapped him.

His cheek stung when he held a hand to his face. 

For one as delicate looking as her, she certainly had strength. Or perhaps it was just the surprise that made it sting all the more.

"The sun is rising..." she whispered, head lowered in defeat.

He looked back at her and saw that she was beginning to fade before his eyes, her silvery aura flickering away like a candle flame in the wind.

 

He always wondered if she was real. Even centuries later, sitting in a cell in the darkest corner of Asgard, he would think of the Moon Girl. Her words taunted him, and he never quite understood. Even so, those beautiful red eyes, Jotun eyes, called to him, sang to him.

"The years have not been kind, my prince." Her voice rang through the silent cell.

Loki lay on the couch flipping a cup in midair boredly when she came. The goblet fell to the floor with a deafening ring of metal on stone. She sat in the corner, weightless as ever and unchanged. But her eyes were wide open and there was some other emotion within them, one he couldn't dare identify.

"So you are real. Not just imagination."

"You never really doubted, did you?"

She was right, and her ability to get into his head still irritated him.

"How did you find me here? I'd assume I am Odin's best kept secret."

"I searched every night. I needed to. I had to find you." For once, her voice reflected her appearance. Not coldly emotionless, or brimming with venom, but soft and filled with uncertainty.

That gave Loki pause. She was a beautiful mystery, and he needed an answer. But first, he had regrets to amend. "I- I am sorry. I never meant to-"

"I know."

"How did you die?"

"I am half Asgardian, imprisoned in the halls of Laufey's castle. I tried to escape from Jotunheim, from Laufey's reign. As I ran to the edge of the ice cliffs, I knew I was out of time. I knew... I knew this was the moment you would save me, lost prince of Jotunheim." Her breath hitched in her throat and more of those tears glistened around her, "But you did not come. I tried to jump, to be my own end. I was caught, and cursed before everyone's eyes. I would not die, I would be forced to live rather than take my own life, if living was such a punishment."

She fell into thought, shuddering with cold remembrance. So lost in her own mind that she did not realize Loki moved until he was at her side, lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the couch. 

She sat in his embrace, shaking with sobs. He wasn't sure how to comfort her, but simply held her, tracing circles along her palms with his fingers.

Did he love her?

Was this what he felt when he thought of those piercing eyes, or that silver glow? Her sadness and fire.

By the Norns! He didn't even know her name.

 

Soon she began to fade away, as the dawn came, leaving him alone once more. Except he was never alone.

He would never be alone.

The Moon Girl was always there when night fell.


End file.
